


Who Broke It?

by Jen425



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 機界戦隊ゼンカイジャー | Kikai Sentai Zenkaiger
Genre: ...Somewhat, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multiverse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Tsukasa tries to figure out who broke the Sentai multiverse.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Who Broke It?

**Author's Note:**

> Look someone had to write it. Technically Canon to my Canon but I’ll adjust my theories and rewrite this after I finish Kiramai and Zenkai finishes airing
> 
> In other words: Tsukasa revives after ZvD and gets to fucking retire. But also he is Tsukasa

“Ka—”

“What,” Tsukasa says, stomping out of the veil straight into the main room on the Galleon. “The  _ fuck _ . Is going on. With Sentai???”

He has a pounding headache and for once he’s fairly sure it isn’t a Rider thing. The Worlds exploded or something, and he has no idea  _ how _ or  _ why _ .

Sougo doesn’t know either, which is only more stressful, and sadly makes sense because  _ apparently it’s a Sentai thing _ and he does  _ not _ want to deal with Sentai.

The other option of course being that Sougo did something subconsciously again. But Tsukasa is definitely shoving the boy at the problem if  _ that _ is the case.

(“You could always let Sayo handle this,” Yuusuke had pointed out, but Tsukasa had just glared. 

“Or Sougo,” Daiki adds, obviously laughing at his long rant about his visit to the World of Heroes - Riders, now, revealing nothing.

“You are retired,” Natsumi had pointed out, just as helpfully.

“No I’m fixing this,” he says. “Or figuring out who is. What the  _ fuck _ who  _ broke Sentai??? _ ”)

“We haven’t been to Earth in months, Kadoya,” Milfy says. “What’s the problem?”

Tsukasa ignores her, and the worried questions from Dogoier, opening up the chest where they keep the copied Ranger Keys they’d eventually made. It’s empty.

He holds it up to the Gokaigers.

“Where are all of the Sentai?” He asks.

“We can only reach the Ranger Keys from Earth,” Famille says. “Ever since we returned the spirit of Sentai to the hearts of the people.”

…oh god something  _ really _ broke the Worlds. Fuck his life. Tsukasa is so goddamn tired.

“That’s not what happened,” he says, setting the empty chest down. “What happened is somehow your multiverse  _ blew up _ , and now…”

Now there are  _ so many problems _ .

“Kadoya, explain,” Marvelous says, face serious. Tsukasa resists the urge to groan, leaning against the wall. He’s lucky it’s just a headache considering  _ the multiverse blew up. _

“Sentai is real,” Tsukasa explains. “There should be, at present, 44 or 45 teams.”

He‘s not clear on which, since he had his own problems around when those two teams were fighting each other.

“We didn’t meet in this… World of Gokaiger, either,” he says. “The World of Sentai has been part of the World of Heroes since it could be recognized as such.”

“Oh, thank  _ god. _ ”

Tsukasa turns slightly to Ikari.

“I thought I was the crazy one,” Ikari says. “Because I remembered…”

“The World of Heroes,” Tsukasa says. “I figure, since Earth is the keystone to most universes, you might remember.”

“Gai, what the hell do you mean?” Marvelous asks.

“It happened about a month ago…”

  
  
  


Tsukasa ends up dragging Gai with him to the next World he needs to check. 

(World of Shinkenger had been a courtesy visit, though at least Takeru remembered him even if he didn’t remember the other Sentai.)

“So you really don’t know what’s going on?” Ikari asks. “Also hey - we haven’t met this team yet!”

“World of Kiramager,” Tsukasa says. “The 45th Sentai team, of the 44th World.”

“Then the Lupinrangers and Patrangers still share a world.”

“From what I can sense.”

It’s weird doing this alone again, in its own way, but he can’t risk it, can’t risk them until he knows the situation. That might be why he let Ikari tag along.

  
  
  


“You know,” Red says. “Now that I think of it… do any of you guys remember when we met…”

Tsukasa’s headache is getting worse again.

  
  
  


“Well, that was worthless,” Tsukasa says, sitting down on top of Natsumi, who was doing paperwork. “What are you doing?”

“Since I’m visiting so much,” she says. “I’m filing multiversally displaced paperwork for World of Riders Japanese citizenship.”

“Ah,” Tsukasa says. “Should I do that?”

“I don’t,” Daiki says from where he’s… is that a heist plan?

Whatever.

“That fills me with so much confidence,” Tsukasa replies. “Where’s Yuusuke?”

“World of Kiva,” Natsumi says. “He’ll be back later today.”

“Ah.”

Well, at least he can rest a bit before he goes back out searching.

  
  
  


“Hey Tsukasa, you’re back!” Yuusuke says. Tsukasa blinks, then smiles. Oh yes, it is good to me home for a bit.

“…Hey, where’s your camera?”

…Goddamnit. He left it on World of Kiramager!

  
  
  


The Sentai Worlds are  _ disappearing _ . And something is  _ merging _ . Goddamnit.

Tsukasa tracks it down to an Earth half-merged with another World, further tracks down the heroes after a fight.

“Hello,” says an old woman who obviously runs the shop. “Can I get you something?”

“Maybe,” Tsukasa replies. “Tell me, what is this World like.”

The old woman blinks.

“I’m sorry?” She asks. Tsukasa leans forwards.

“The World of Zenkaiger,” he says. “I have a feeling you might know.”

“How do you know—”

Tsukasa looks up at the mechanical bird. Ah, the parallels. Well, he hopes this will work out, but he’ll stick around for just a bit.

“I guess I’ll see you both around,” he says. “And see if  _ these _ heroes pose any part of the problem.”

It’s a threat, but it’s more of a warning. A time to watch, and see where this story will lead.

Fucking Sentai.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
